1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loader attachments that are designed to accommodate a broad range of boom carried implements to be utilized alternatively with a single boom assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a permanent implement carrying frame on loader booms for quick attachment to an array of work implements. Various types of attaching systems have been developed. These generally consist of an alignment means mounted on the loader boom that is compatible to receive an appropriately modified implement such that alignment between the alignment means and the implement is attained. After the implement is positioned it is usually locked in place by the operator either with manually or hydraulically controlled pins, bars or latches.
Quick attach loader assemblies are also known wherein extensive modification to the implements to be used on the loader boom assemblies must be made in order that the combination can be used.
This invention alleviates numerous shortcomings in the state of the art of which the most obvious are; the extensive modifications of implements in order to make them compatible with the system and closely fitting alignment devices which present attaching difficulties in the field due to the necessity of perfect alignment of components prior to locking. Another disadvantage of some of the state of the art of quick assemblies is the active part that the operator plays in locking the implement in place which would contribute to a safety hazard if he would forget to lock the implement in position prior to operating.
The instant invention requires that no action be taken by the vehicle operator in order to lock an implement to the carrier frame. This is accomplished completely automatically minimizing exposure to safety hazards.
Stock implements normally compatible with the boom of the loader vehicle being used don't require extensive modifications as with some systems. They need only have one hole drilled in each outboard plate of the stock mounting channels to accommodate a locking pin. Simple and straightforward attaching means with few moving parts optimize the present service life of this quick change system.